Home
by db93
Summary: Song fic to Where'd You Go? by Fort Minor. My first songfic. Bear with me. Read and be confused. OneShot. DracoHermione.


Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter this story wouldn't be here right now….

She watched as Paige snuffled softly in her sleep and shifted. Her white-blond hair, so like her father's glinted in the moonlight. Everything about Paige reminded Hermione of her dad. Those gray eyes-so intense-always giving her emotions away; the way she pouted when things didn't go her way…everything.

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

A single tear rolled down the brown-haired witch's cheek. She missed him so….maybe if she hadn't been so ambitious, thinking about her career all the time.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

Just two days ago he was here..she could still smell him on the sheets….feel his presence everywhere.

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

She had become such a workaholic that she hadn't even realized how much she was abandoning her family.

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

She clutched the pillow to her, sobbing softly, trying not to wake her daughter. She wished he would come back home so that they could be the happy family they were when she hadn't been promoted yet.

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Hermione woke the next morning. She hurried to the bathroom, quickly washing off the salty traces of her crying the night before. She was just finishing breakfast for Paige when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door. The world seemed to stand still as she looked at him. "I came to see Paige-" he began stiffly.

"Oh Draco!" she cut him off, throwing herself at him, "Please come back home! I-I'll do anything!"

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

"And you." He finished, his voice gentler. "I've missed you. Did you really think I would have left you forever?"


End file.
